Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (CT9A)
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (CT9A) is a sports sedan featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Works and Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII is part of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution series cars from 1992-2016; the Evolution VIII is the eighth iteration of the Lancer Evolution series, and the second iteration on the CT9A Lancer chassis. This particular article will focus primarily on the Lancer Evolution VIII. The Lancer Evolution VIII was introduced in 2003 and replaced the Lancer Evolution VII. The turbocharged 2.0-liter 4G63T inline-4 from the Evo VII carries over, producing 276 hp (271 hp for US-spec cars due to emissions regulations) and 273 lb/ft of torque, along with the 5-speed manual transmission and all-wheel drive. However, a 6-speed manual transmission became optional on Japanese-spec Evo VIII RS models and was standard fitment on the Japanese-spec Evo VIII GSR. Other changes include revised body kit, revised hood vent, and chrome-housed headlights and tail lights. Trim lines varied by region; Japanese models consisted of Evo VIII RS and Evo VIII GSR; much like previous Lancer Evolution models, the RS has a minimal interior (no rear seat, manual door locks, manual-adjustable mirrors, no sound deadening, and no interior map lights), rally suspension, close-ratio 5-speed manual, Brembo bucket seats, Enkei wheels, SAYC (Super Active Yaw Control), black mirrors and door handles, and lacks the rear spoiler. Options for the RS included Sports ABS, Brembo brakes, double-din radio, air conditioning, power windows, 6-speed manual transmission, and rear spoiler. The GSR adds the RS's options as standard, plus additional gauges, painted mirrors and door handles, Recaro rear seat (which matches the front Recaro buckets), Momo steering wheel, and additional paint colors. In North America, the Evo VIII went by the name Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution (Mitsubishi omitted the VIII from the name initially to prevent confusion in regards to the fact that Lancer Evolution models I - VII were not sold in North America) and was offered in one "unnamed" trim. It was only available with the 5-speed manual, lacked the Super Active Yaw Control, front helical LSD, and cruise control; a rear metal crash bar was added inside the rear bumper to meet US bumper standards. In Europe, the GSR trim was the only trim sold in left-hand drive countries (initially), producing the same 276 hp as the Japanese model; additional models were sold in the UK. The UK lineup included the GSR, the Evo VIII FQ-300 (305 hp and 300 lb/ft of torque), and Evo VIII FQ-330 (330 hp and 315 lb/ft of torque). Some European Lancer Evo VIIIs had a rear fog light in place of the driver's side reverse light. In 2004, the MR version was available in Japan on both the RS and GSR trims. The MR added quick-response Bilstein shocks, aluminum roof, modifications to the all-wheel drive system, ACD differential, SAYC, sports ABS, modified engine components, and available vortex generator. Exterior features included BBS alloy wheels, available MR-exclusive Graphite Gray exterior color option, HID headlights, darkened tail light housing, and MR badging; interior features included black suede Recaro bucket seats, carbon-fiber dash trim, and MR badging. The Evo VIII RS went on sale in North America, adding the front helical LSD and were equipped with standard air conditiong (but otherwise standard to the Japanese-spec RS); color choices included Weightless White and Rally Red. The UK model lineup added the Evo VIII FQ-260, which produced 261 hp and 262 lb/ft of torque and offered a rear spoiler similar to the Lancer Evolution VII GT-A's smaller spoiler (in addition to the "Thunderspoiler"), but unlike the Evo VII GT-A, no automatic transmission was offered; the Evo VIII MR 280 (same changes as the Japanese Evo VIII MR), Evo VIII MR FQ-300 (same changes as MR 280 but with increase in power/torque; models produced prior to April 2004 have 301 hp and 300 lb/ft of torque, models produced after that date have 304 hp and 289 lb/ft of torque), Evo VIII MR FQ-320 (325 hp and 300 lb/ft of torque), Evo VIII MR FQ-330 (adds MR package to the FQ-330), Evo VIII MR FQ-340 (345 hp and 305 lb/ft of torque), and Evo VIII FQ-400 (405 hp and 355 lb/ft of torque). All UK-spec MR models have the 6-speed manual. The Evo VIII continued into 2005 for North America and Europe (the Lancer Evolution IX went on sale in Japan that year and replaced the Evo VIII). The Evo VIII MR went on sale in North America (which would be the only 6-speed Evo VIII sold in North America), and the "unnamed" trim featured the GSR's standard equipment. Other changes for North American-spec cars included a 5500 rpm rev limiter in 1st gear to protect the drivetrain, power increased to 276 hp, the ACD differential was added to all versions, the front helical LSD became standard across all models, and Wicked White exterior paint replaced the RS's Weightless White color option. European trim lines carried over from the 2004 model year. Choro-Q Works The Lancer Evolution VIII is body 17 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q17.png WRC Q17.png WGC Q17.png Notes * The Lancer Evolution VIII model in Choro-Q Works is an MR model. Choro-Q Wii The Lancer Evolution VIII is body number 29 in Choro-Q Wii (English and Japanese versions). Description "Survival of the fittest!" CWJ29.jpg CWEUSP29.jpg CWJSP29.jpg Notes * The Lancer Evolution VIII in Choro-Q Wii is similar to the Choro-Q Works version and also the MR version, but the rear spoiler end pieces are body-color instead of gray. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version in the Japanese version is identical to the Racing Paint livery in Choro-Q Works. The Racing Paint version in the English versions is similar but the "EML" decals are changed to "EMH" and a small "ASK" decal is added on the front doors. Appearances * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles